Morgana's Ghost
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: ¿Qué sería de una navidad de Morgana con unos espíritus que le muestran cual diferente sería todo en estas fiestas? Este fic participa en el mini-reto navideño: "Una Navidad Mágica" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


Y aquí con ustedes un especial de navidad que me toco hacer para un reto de navidad.

Es super sencillo, es una combinación por el personaje que me toco que decidí combinarlo con el Grinch y los fantasmas de Scrooge. Espero que lo disfruten y les alegre un poquito la navidad a todos :)

Sigan leyendo y vean la gran sorpresa.

* * *

Morgana's Ghost.

Cada víspera de navidad donde todos están llenos de alegría y regocijo para celebrar un momento de unión y amor, en lo más profundo del océano se encuentra una bruja la cual odia está época, especialmente por el brote excesivo de alegría y lo único que esperar cada víspera de navidad es destruir toda esa alegría, que nadie pueda celebrarla como ella jamás pudo. Esta bruja, tan temible en navidad no es más ni menos que Morgana, la hermana de la gran Úrsula.

Morgana todos los años busca maneras de ser desagradable para todos aquellos que se le acerca y quienes viven cerca de ella, aunque viva muy escondida, siempre tiene alguno que otro vecino temporal. Este año sería especial, primeramente porque Ariel con Eric y la pequeña Melody irían al mar para celebrar la víspera de navidad y navidad con el Rey Tritón el cual organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar, lo cual sería el momento perfecto para arruinar un poquito su navidad.

La fiesta comienza al atardecer cuando Tritón vuelve a su hija más querida junto con su esposo e hija en sirenas, en ese preciso instante comenzó la fiesta en el que todos están juntos para celebrar. Morgana vigila cada paso, cada movimiento e inserta sus manta rayas para espiar lo que va ocurriendo, para así, atacar justo minutos antro de navidad y así arruinarles el mejor encuentro navideño.

Mientras las mantas rayas vienen con noticias, Morgana queda ligeramente dormida pero a los pocos minutos siente un frío extraño, por lo que, se arropa para seguir durmiendo, en ese instante oye una voz que no ha oído llamándola, inmediatamente se voltea para buscar quien la llama:

-¿Quién está allí? - pregunta Morgana.

Al no oír quien la llama, se dispone a acostarse hasta que siente a alguien detrás de ella que dice su nombre, al voltearse nota que este espectro es una sirena pero no distingue bien si realmente lo es.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi extraña criatura? - pregunta miedosa pero con voz feroz Morgana.

-Ir y ver tú pasado, querida Morgana - dice aquel espectro.

Sin poder siquiera responder o negarse a tal hecho, suena una campanada el cual este espectro la toma de la mano y la lleva al pasado donde comenzó todo esto del odio hacía la navidad. Se vio en lo que era antes su hogar, su jardín donde incansablemente se cansaba de jugar con Úrsula, los peces que eran vecinos de ella, los corales, el resplandecer del sol, en fin, toda esas cosas buenas de su hogar, seguidamente se vio a ella misma pequeña e inocente de todo, montando el coral de navidad con algas marinas, estrellas de mar y flores; en ese momento tan único no podía recordar porque odiaba la navidad hasta el momento que llegó la cena y entrega de regalos, donde Úrsula siempre salía favorecida por su madre, donde Morgana era ignorada y suplantada por su hermana, donde no existía más nadie perfecto que su hermana y así noto año tras año donde el fantasma mostraba lo que ocurría hasta que este decidió mostrar un momento en especifico, uno en el cual a pesar de ser tan ignorada por su madre, Úrsula tenía detalles con ella, le dejaba siempre en la cama un regalo, un detalle no tan ostentoso pero un regalo uno que decidió dejar en el anonimato para aparentar ser aún la hermana fuerte pero sabía que esos detalles harían de Morgana una pulpo feliz cada navidad y así era, siempre le daba algo que ella quisiese, desde un collar de perlas hasta un lazo que vio a alguien por los sietes mares, incluso le regalo su primera manta raya (que hoy en día sigue con ella), esas imágenes hicieron de Morgana que pensará cosas diferentes, cosas que jamás pensó que pensaría, de las que su hermana era capaz y que pensando que todo esos detalles mejorarían su navidad pero que luego fueron opacados a medida que crecían, en los que Úrsula desarrollo más sus poderes y se volvió más fuerte e independiente siendo la estrella de su madre pero aunque se volvió incluso engreída siempre mantenía a su hermana en sus pensamientos, incluso cuidaba de ella sin que supiera, porque sabía que Morgana es alguien especial para ella.

Estos actos cambiaron la forma de ver todo de Morgana, de ver a esa persona que tanto odiaba por quitarle sus momentos de brillo siempre cuido de ella y la hizo sentir especial, aunque luego lo olvidará por otros hechos pero siempre la mantuvo con ella. Todo esto hizo que ella llorará, que rompiera en un llanto de no puede creer lo que vio.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora? - pregunta Morgana.

-Porque debes entender que la Navidad no gira en torno a lo malo y que si no cambias deberás cargar a futuro unas cadenas de las que nunca te desharás - dice el espectro.

-No te creo, los buenos siempre le pasan cosas malas - replica Morgana.

El espectro decide mostrarle a una gran amiga de ella, aquella que la insertó en todo este mundo del odio a su mamá y hermana; la veía con cadenas en sufrimiento y solo le decía:

-No cometas mis errores, tener poder y venganza a todo, sólo te llevará a esta perdición. ¡Cambia, amiga mía! Me he dado cuenta tarde del error y ahora debo pagar por ello pero tú estás a tiempo - dice aquella voz que desaparece al fondo de la casa de Morgana.

Morgana no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que vio y cuando se volteo para preguntarle al espectro, no lo vio, se desvaneció y solo oyó:

-Hoy te visitaran dos amigos más, que como yo, queremos mostrarte el lado bueno de la vida y que se puede cambiar. Presta atención y no te cierres a lo que verás.

Esto era algo que no se podía creer, algo que no cabía en la mente de nadie en los siete mares, esto tenía que ser obra del exceso de fatiga por el plan de arruinar la navidad en el castillo de Tritón. Nuevamente se recuesta para calmarse y enfocarse nuevamente en su plan malévolo de atacar la fiesta, a lo que, oye otra campanada y sólo pensó que no quería otro fantasma o espectro, que nada la haría cambiar de idea, a pesar, de que ya estaba notando que no tenía tantos motivos para destruir la navidad pero recordó todo lo malo que le hacían en dichas fechas, incluso la expulsión de las cercanías del reino donde no pudo siquiera celebrar por etiquetarla como malvada por su hermana, le hizo querer volver a su sentimiento de venganza.

En todo ese jaleo de la venganza y exterminar la navidad, se apareció otro fantasma muy alegre que enfermaba, este si es una sirena toda vestida de navidad y lo único que le faltaba era tener un delfín que la llevará a repartir regalos como Tiburón Santa.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Me mostrarás cosas bellas y hermosas para que cambie? Pamplinas... - dice Morgana dándose una vuelta.

Este fantasma se ríe y le dice - Soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes y no te mostraré cosas hermosas y bellas, te mostraré todo lo que haz originado tú misma por tu odio y sed de venganza - responde el fantasma. Y sin más que permitirle responder a Morgana, suena otra campanada y es llevada al castillo de Tritón donde todos celebran la víspera de navidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Nos van a ver y arruinarás mis planes - dice Morgana.

-No nos ven, nadie nos verá somos simplemente unos observadores invisibles - responde el espíritu.

En el momento que Morgana iba a responder, oyó cuando todos en la fiesta hablaban de ella, como un ser despreciable, odiado y repudiado por todos, uno que solo busca hacer el mal y no el bien, uno que sólo quiere destruir y matar todo lo que se le atraviesa que conlleve felicidad pero algo que le dolió entre todo eso fue que nadie la quería en el mar pero también que seguro nadie iría a nada de ella, ni sería respetada por los más temibles del mar, es sólo una burla e intento barato de Úrsula. Todas estas cosas solo hacían que Morgana quisiera irse, que quisiera ver desaparecer a todos porque lo que más le duele es ser comparada por su hermana y no ser reconocida como una persona individual, si no, como una copia de su hermana.

-¡ME QUIERO IR! SÁCAME DE AQUÍ - suplicó Morgana ante el espíritu y este la llevó de nuevo a su casa y simplemente le dijo:

-Nada de esto pasaría, si tan sólo intentarás ser un poco más buena con todos, así sea con hola, uno gentil y sincero - replico el espíritu y entre risas le dices - sólo abre los ojos y ve de lo que te pierdes, de lo mal que haces sentir a los demás y de como acabarás si no cambias, pobre de ti, pequeña. Y aún esto no termina, hay cosas peores que pasan en el mar y que hacen tus problemas insignificantes, que todas las cosas malas pasan por personas como tú que no buscan mejorar, si no, destruir y que eso sólo llevará a tú destrucción como ser marino. Espera a mi otro amigo a la última campanada, este será más cruel - y con un destellar hermoso y miles de estrellas, desaparece este espíritu.

Morgana queda aún más sorprendida y cuestionándose porque todo esto, porque la buscan para esto y no la dejan en paz, porque tiene que torturarla y sobretodo, porque ahora se cuestiona si lo que hará estará bien o no hacerlo y si es lo correcto. Se sentó en su silla y miro a su manta raya y le dice:

-Odio esto, ya ni se porque quiero destruir la navidad - entre el llanto desesperado por saber porque todo esto, ve la foto familiar, la única que le queda y al ver lo escondida que estaba en la foto, todos miraban a Úrsula, también recordó que es día su madre sólo el decía que ella nunca debió estar en la familia, que no es más que una deshonra y nunca sería como su hermana. Además de recordar todo lo que decían de ella en el castillo hizo que recordará su propósito de destruir todo, con todo eso, se paró, seco sus lágrimas, llamo su mantaraya y se dirigió a hacer lo único que ahorita le haría feliz, destruir la navidad.

En su camino al castillo sentía que algo la seguía, una oleada fría pero no le hizo mucho caso hasta aquel momento donde se paro en el castillo, vio la fiesta y tomaba proceso de realizar sus hechizos para destruir la celebración y en ese momento oyó a alguien que decía:

-Aún no hemos terminado contigo Morgana - Morgana voltea y cuando ve aquel sireno todo oscuro, siniestro e incluso espantoso, no hizo más que asustarse pero sin poder decir algo, sono una campanada y fue transportada al frente de su casa, la cual se veía abandonada, sola y hasta decrepitada. Por un lado ve a su manta raya que se dirige sola y triste, como si algo le faltará y lo seguía para ver que ocurría, cuando entro a la casa vio todo destruido, los libros quemados, estantes lleno de musgo y algas, paredes cayéndose y en un cuarto había una foto de ella en la que lloraba su amada manta raya.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?

El espectro le muestra que fue asesinada por Tritón al poco tiempo de su ataque de la fiesta de navidad, vio que su muerte fue sin el más mínimo titubeo del Rey, quien la volvió polvo y un cero a la izquierda, donde todos celebrarán y nadie lloraba por ella, sólo su manta raya, además de que hicieron una fiesta por su muerte. Eso le pego a Morgana, le dolió la hizo sentir nada, que no valía nada en los siete mares, que fue destruida por lo que más odia y a quien más odia y nadie intento darle un voto de piedad, sólo castigarla.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¡Estas siendo demasiado cruel! - le grita Morgana al fantasma

-¿Cruel? ¿Cómo pides algo que nunca aplicaste? Siempre fuiste cruel, malvada y sin sentimientos ante los demás todo por tu sed de venganza. Todo esto tú misma de lo buscaste, todo es obra tuya y debes asumir las consecuencias de ello si sigues como vas, si quieres cambiar esto ¡CAMBIA TU PRIMERO! o terminarás como ellos - comenzó a invocar a todas esas almas atrapadas por sus cadenas y comenzaron a girar en torno a Morgana, gritando, suplicando su liberación, pidiéndole que cambie y evite ese fatal destino. Mientras todo esto ocurría las cadenas comenzaron a atraparla y en un toberllino de angustia la transportaron nuevamente a donde estaba con su manta raya y objetos para destruir la navidad.

Morgana aún en shock por lo ocurrido, intenta volver a entrar en compostura para llevar a cabo su plan de ataque, ve la fiesta y los ve a todos felices, sin preocupaciones y celebrando todos juntos en familia, una que ella nunca tuvo y hacía que los quisiera destruir, además recordó como ellos la despreciaron en su momento y no pensó más que en atacarlos hasta que vio a dos niñas, parecidas a ella y Úrsula de pulpitas, vio como la mayor consentía y cuidaba de ella, como le daba cosas para alegrar y hacerla sentir especial, como lo hizo Úrusla con Morgana, no pudo evitar recordar lo bueno, pensar en todo lo que pasaría si ella fuese diferente, recordó los fantasmas que la visitaron y le mostraron todo su pasado, presente y futuro, que puede ser mejor y cambiar para el bien.

-Esta navidad los dejaré tranquilos, no cambiaré y no seré Morgana la buena, simplemente los dejaré disfrutar, yo tendré más navidades que destruir y merecen un tiempo feliz - lo dice mientras tiene un martini de marinos en la mano - mientras tanto, celebremos algo bueno de este día, en que hace años este mismo día llegaste para ser mi gran compañero y secuaz en mi vida, el unico ser marino que saber quererme con todo y lo malo que tengo. Así que, un brindis por nosotros y por hacer miserables todos.

Levanto su copa brindó por eso y grito a voz viva:

-¡GRACIAS ESPÍRITUS POR MOSTRARME QUE PUEDE SER MEJOR DE LO QUE SOY! Pero siendo la bruja más grande los mares, solo me recordaron que hay cosas buenas pero no suficientes para cambiar. Nos veremos los próximos años, amigos.

* * *

Bueno chicos este fue mi reto, tenía un mejor final pero perdí el final y tuve que improvisar.

Espero les gustará este especial de navidad y recuerden que hay muchos motivos para celebrar estas fiestas llenos de alegría y sobretodo, perdonando a quien nos haga el mal.

Recuerden dejar reviews y sugerencias :)

¡Feliz navidad a todos!


End file.
